


Forgotton Past & Future Living

by AstronSouls



Category: Original Works
Genre: F/F, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women, who find each other and then deal with famillies and mortal dangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Forgotten Memories

The village was deathly quiet, as a cloaked figure walked along the dim lit streets in the rain.

They weren't sure what they were looking for, but whatever was leading them had led them to this little village.

As the rain begins to fall harder, they duck into what looks like a tavern; they shake their shoulders and then toss back their hood revealing a battle worn face of a woman about 21 years of age.

She sits at the bar and orders a dark ale, then looks around the room.

A few worn faces were looking into their drinks, while others seemed to be up to no good; but a few seemed to be just normal travelers passing through.

"What brings you to Siyng?" The bartender asks as he refills her drink.

The woman looks up, "Just exploring the world." she didn't need anyone knowing her private business.

"Ahh an adventurer then..." he smiles and wipes down the counter.

The woman nods and takes a drink just as her nose is assaulted with the aroma's of herbs, garlic and paprika, "What is that delicious smell?"

Grinning the man leans on the counter, "My wife's roasted duck."

"Any of it for sale? Haven't had meat in weeks." She says, almost drooling.

"Coming right up Miss...?"

"Lithe"

"Coming right up Miss Lithe." The bartender quickly goes to the back kitchen.

She relaxes, sipping her beer and enjoying the light tingle on her tongue as the cold liquid moves back and down her throat.

Everything was peaceful till the tavern door was slammed open, and large man walks in.

"Where is she!?" He yells as he scans the room, smirking when almost everyone jumps, but he notices a figure at the bar that doesn't even flinch.

"YOU! Pay attention!" He growls as he stalks within five feet of the figure.

"If you are talking to me, I suggest you find another patron to harass." 

"When I enter a place, I expect everyone to fear me." He grunts and takes a step closer.

"Fear you? I would think they fear that stench you carry, have you not bathed in months or something?" 

She turns around and the man steps back seeing blood red eyes looking straight at him.

"YOU!?" He yells and draws a sword, but not in time.

In seconds a dagger is embedded in his sternum and the tip is almost touching is heart and he screams in pain as he falls on his back.

"Listen carefully..." She states as she slowly walks towards him and then circles him, "you can either live or die, choose wisely."

Everyone in the tavern was quiet, no one moved; the bartender and his wife were in the kitchen doorway stunned but couldn't move as they watch.

The man on the ground groans, "Live"

"Wise decision." She states and pulls the dagger out instead of into his heart, "Find a healer."

Moving back to her seat, she picks up her drink and sips it like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Here is your meal.." the bartender states a bit hesitantly.

"I'm not going to kill you"

"Yes, well I didn't expect someone to almost die tonight." He replies.

"He won't die, and he shouldn't be bothering anyone for a long time." She picks up a piece of meat and bites into it.

A quiet groan escapes her lips as the flavors of butter garlic, herbs and paprika explode on her tongue.

Licking her lips and taking another bite, she enjoys the savory taste with a hint of sweetness as the meat seems to just melt away.

"Enjoying?"

"I am, very good." She finishes her meal and drink then places more than enough money on the counter and leaves the tavern, "May have to come back for that duck..."

Before the woman could get ten yards from the from the front door, the bartender runs out yelling "WAIT!"

She turns, looking at the man with a raised brow from underneath her hood.

"My wife wanted me to give you this..." He holds out a sack, "it's more duck for your journey."

"Much obliged"

"She would also like to know your name?"

Tucking the sack in her pack she looks up, "You already know my name."

"You only said Lithe..." the man stops as eyes go wide as he realizes who this woman actually was, "Carmilla..."

She nods and then moves down the road again, leaving the man to his thoughts in the now light rain.

In this town Carmilla was a legend, known for taking the innocence of young naive women; as well as known for bloodlust, but what kind people were not sure.

No one knows exactly how she became what she was now, all anyone knew was that she craves blood and enjoys women over men in bed.

She thought about going back and perhaps having a more substantial meal, but she didn't mind the bartender and his wife; so she keeps walking.

It was hours before Carmila stops and ducks into a small Inn on the road that was mostly deserted.

As she enters, she notices a few people by the fireplace trying to get warm; as well as a few at the small bar that was provided.

This time not removing the hood, she walks up the counter of the bar and rests a hand on it with money in the palm.

"Any rooms available?" she asks in a gruff voice.

The bartender moves closer, "One room, a private one, not cheap."

"Does it look like I am asking about a price?" She growls out and lifts her hand to show fifty gold coins.

The man swallows audibly, "Yes, that's enough..."

"That will include breakfast."

"Yes, sure m'lady." He wasn't sure why he was afraid of her, but he had a feeling that messing with this hooded woman would be a very bad idea.

Carmilla smiles, "Which is it upstairs?"

"Oh, upstairs third door on the right."

"Thank you."

She moves to the steps then stops, turning back "Any problematic people around here?"

"We have some wenches that loiter but nothing dangerous." He replies, confusion showing on his face as he crinkles his brow.

"Good"

The woman disappears up the stairs and quickly makes it to her room, she was pretty hungry; even though human food still tasted good, she still needed blood.

She tosses her cloak on a simple oak chair, and then begins to un-string her top when there is a knock on the door.

Sighing she leaves her shirt half done and walks to the door, cracking it slightly to find a woman in her late twenties standing there.

"What?" She asks, she wa hungry and didn't ant to be disturbed as she would have slipped away to hunt.

"You inquired about unsavory people and the bartender said we wenches...are we considered unsavory?" The woman asks.

Carmilla looks the woman over, she was average in build, maybe athletic with dark brown hair and amber eyes.

"Some are and some are not, depends on how they carry themselves." She relaxes an opens the door more, leaning against it.

Resting her right arm on the edge of the door above her head as she relaxed; which showed off her half open shirt.

"Perhaps I can how you I am one of the latter?" The woman states in her best sultry voice.

Carmilla smirks internally at the woman's attempt, but decides a little fun couldn't hurt.

She steps aside to allow the woman in, but as the woman passes she felt something was very wrong.

As soon as the door was closed the woman's demeanor changed, and she drew a silver dagger out of her bodice.

She lunged at Carmilla, who sidestepped and grabs the wrist holding the dagger, twisting it with a quick jerk and both hearing the snapping of ligements and bone, as it breaks.

The woman holds back a scream as she tries to use her other hand to get to the dagger in her other hand.

"No you don't, bitch." Carmilla growls and pulls the dagger from the limp hand and puts it to the woman's neck, pressing just enough to get a thin line of blood to surface on her skin.

"Name"

"You don't deserve to know monster!" the woman spits the words out in anger.

"You know what I am, yet you come alone to attack me..."

"Who said I was alone?"

"Because there are no other smells around of anyone wanting to kill me, now NAME!"

She tightens her hand around the now broken wrist, causing the woman to whimper pathetically.

"Danielle...names Danielle..."

Just then Carmilla notices Danielle's hair color was fading to red; she smiles.

"The Kutter family hunters, next time use a better dye on that hideous red hair, that is if you get a next time."

Carmilla tosses Danielle onto the bed and stalks over, "I was getting ready to go hunt, then perhaps have a little fun but you ruined that for me, at least the latter. I can still eat though..."

"No, no please don't..."

"Don't? You attacked me, you deserve death" Carmilla growls and pins the woman to the bed and leans in licking her neck, "Actually you deserve worse than death"

Danielle struggled, trying to get free but it was useless; the woman may have been smaller but she was definitely stronger than her.

She closes her eyes as she feels two ivory fangs bite into her neck and then the rest of the teeth following.

It felt like the teeth cut through the skin like it was butter, and soon she felt her blood being taken away; all she could do was pray.

Carmilla was enjoying her snack, but she wanted to punish this woman and knew exactly how she would do it.

She starts to purr as she drinks the warm liquid, feeling it slowly move down her throat; savoring the sweet yet salty taste it held for her.

After a few minutes she made sure not to take all the blood, then bit her own wrist and forced Danielle to drink some of it.

This would be a suitable punishment for a vampire hunter, or so Carmilla thought as she sat in the chair and watched the woman die.

~A few hours later~

She wondered if Danielle would ever wake up, but she finally saw movement at about four am and smiled.

Danielle woke up with a jolt, sitting up and looking around with heightened sight, hearing and touch.

"What...what happened?" She asks, then her eyes settle on the woman in the chair.

She felt a tug towards the woman, and without realizing it she was in front of the woman on her knees and head bowed in respect and obediance.

"Do you remember who you are?" Carmilla asks, pleased to see natural instincts of the new vampire already kicking in.

"D-danielle...Kutter...oh god!" it hits Danielle what just happened to her, and she jumps up and paces the room.

"How could you! ow couldI?" She yells at Carmilla but then immediately looks away in guilt, she was confused at way she was behaving.

"Wondering if something is wrong with you?" the older vampire asks.

"Y-yes..."

"I created you, made you what you are therefore when you disrespect me you feel guilty, and you lower your head in obedience because I am you're sire."

Danielle sits on the edge of the bed, her family would now hunt her...she was now the hunted instead of the hunter.

"Oh please, you are still a hunter just not of vampires anymore young one, this is a fitting punishment for you."

The redhead looks up into deep red eyes, "I can't kill humans! I kill vampires!"

"Not anymore! You are now one of us, deal with it!" Carmilla growls out, "I will not show you what you have to do, you don't deserve that but we will meet again."

She grabs her cloak, putting it on over her still half open shirt; but she didn't really care.

"Wait no please!" Danielle begs as Carmilla heads for the door, "Please just kill me...I can't be like this."

"I will not kill you, if you wish to kill yourself, you know how." 

With that Carmilla disappears behind the door, leaving Danielle to her own devices.

She sits at a table downstairs, and orders her breakfast; figuring out how she was going to leave.

Vampires could be in sunlight, but only for limited times before it started to have a negative effect on them.

She quickly eats, then walks outside drawing the hood up to block some of the sun so she could be out longer.

People passed by saying hello as they went to their destinations and not worrying at who they may be speaking too.

Carmilla starts to walk south, she was here for a reason; her mother had told her about the woman she was destined to be with and she wanted to find her.

As she walks she remembers the day her mother tells of the concept of mates for vampires.

~Flashback~

"Ah Carmilla, thank you for coming."

"Yeah yeah, what do you need Mother?" 

"Please sit dear." the woman states as she sits in a large black chair.

Carmilla follows suit and sits, wondering why she was asked to come.

"I wanted to explain something to you about us" her mother starts and takes a unneeded breath, "Wanted to talk about mates."

"Mates?"

"Yes, we vampires have what is called a mate. We do not know when we will find them but some of us do and some of us don't. I have noticed you have your eye on a few young female vampires around here."

Carmilla shakes her head, "They are cute but no...a good romp maybe though."

"Carmilla please..." Her mother sighs, she knew her daughter was a bit of a player.  
"What?"

"Nothing important, I just wanted to let you know how you could find your mate dear."

"Like what there like clues or something?" Carmilla asks biting her lip, she liked being able to play around; having a mate would change that.  
"Here are the steps you can take..."

Her mother leans in, and so does she as the older woman starts to explain.

~End Flashback~

As she comes from her thoughts, she walks into a small village that is known for making armor and weaponry: Yein.

She looks around and moves towards the stables, she really needed a better form of transportation and it would get her out of the sun for a bit.

As she enters, she could see about eight horses in their stalls; all but one came up to their doors to see the new visitor.

"Greeting and good morrow." A woman says with a smiles, coming out of one of the stalls with a shovel.

"Good morrow, do you sell horses?" Carmilla asks as she walks down the middle looking at each horse as she moves.

"I do all of these are for sale." The woman states as she watches Carmilla.

The vampire stops in front of the last stall, where there was a gorgeous black horse, no white to be seen on it; but it wasn't coming to the door.

"May I?" Carmilla asks and points to the stall door.

"You may but I warn you, she is a rather nasty one."

"Well she would compliment me well then..." Carmilla walks up to the door and un-latches it, stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

The horse was not a normal horse, it was a large draft horse and it looked like it had fire in it's eyes.

"Aren't you a beauty" she says and steps closer, the horse doesn't move.

"Please be careful!" The woman yells, which makes the horse jump a bit.

"Shut up!" Carmilla growls over her shoulder, then turns back to the horse and holds up a hand and waits.

It takes a few minutes and hesitant steps from the horse, but she moves forward and rests her muzzle against the flat palm of the vampire's hand and snorts.

Smiling Carmilla scratches her forehead, "You are just misunderstood aren't you? I think we will be suited ust fine you and I."

Patting the horses muzzle, she slowly turns and walks out of the stall, making sure to close the door tight.

"I want that draft horse."

"How did you do that?" the woman asks in awe.

"We just have a connection, how much?" Carmilla grabs for her coin purse.

"She is one hundred and fifty gold pieces."

"That's a pretty good deal, do you sell tackle?"

"Yes, choose what you wish and I will tell you how much."

Carmilla nods and hands over the one fifty before moving to the tackle area and looking.

She finds black leather saddle that had what seemed like flames and demons in the hide, and found matching reigns.

"I need a blanket or two, then these two things." Carmilla states to the woman, carrying over the reigns and saddle.

"Right away, perhaps red blankets?" the woman states as she moves to where the blankets are, and looks through them.

"Sure, how much?"

The woman tallies it up, "It's uhm five thirty three..."

"Only?" Carmilla asks with a smile and counts out the gold coins quickly, then grabs it all, "I o hope it is all there."

She walks to the stall once more as the woman counts to make sure.

The horse this time walks up and greets her with a soft neigh.

"Hehe yes, you are coming with me...I just need to put this stuff on you." Carmilla states as she enters with the tack.

The owner of the stables walks over and watches in awe as the horse allows the woman to saddle and bridle it.

"I can't believe it, we call her nightmare because we could never get near her to break her, yet here you come and she is saddled!"

Smirking Carmilla pats the horses neck and then easily mounts, guiding the horse out of the stall.

"Needed that special touch then." the vampire states and the horse neighs and nods it's head.

"I am impressed Miss..."

Carmilla sighs, "Lithe, Carmilla Lithe and thank you for the horse." 

She spurs the horse and they gallop out of the stable quickly, and making a right turn to keep heading south.

The woman in the stable was still standing there in awe, before the name registered and her face filled with fear.

"Oh I hope she isn't here to kill anyone..." She knew it was none of her business, but she new of the woman and hoped that no one got on the woman's bad side.

Down the road, Carmilla and Nightmare were enjoying the path as the horse moved forward.

Once in a while Carmilla pats the horse's neck, as well as talking to it as they make their way along the path.

~About 4 hours down the road~

Laura frowns as she watches servants slop pigs and milk cows, she wanted to help but her father had forbidden his daughter to do such a thing.

Being the daughter of a Duke had its challenges, and she wished that she was born a commoner.

'Born? What a laugh...' she thought to herself, more like sired for her breeding as a human.

She missed the days long ago when she was human, still a Duke's daughter but that man had been kind and gentle, someone she loved dearly but that was all in the past.

She was now the daughter of Duke Markson and as such had to act it, even if her diet was rather vulgar now a days.

Turning from the window, Laura sighs and looks to the door as her maid servant walks in, "Jessica, would you please fetch me a glass?"

"Of course m'lady." The girl bows her head and goes to the kitchen to get a glass of blood of her mistress.

The blond moves to her desk, seeing letters from potential suitors, ignoring them she grabs a piece of blank paper and a quill to write a letter to her true mate.

As she writes, Jessica brings her drink and then begins to clean the room.

Grabbing the glass, she takes a sip and smiles at the taste of shark's blood "Going exotic today?"

Jessica smiles, "Like to change it up m'lady, plus I know you try to stay away from the uhh.."

"Yes, you are quite right I do like to stick to animals when I can, thank you." She takes another sip and resumes her writing.

After writing for a while, Laura stops and rubs her sternum like the burning there would ease "This burning won't end."

"Miss?" Jessica asks looking at the vampire.

Laura looks up, "There is a burning here in my sternum, not sure what it is. But as of late it is getting steadily hotter."

"Perhaps your true love is coming to you..." Jessica says teasingly, and ducks the small pad of paper thrown at her.

"Oh you silly!" Laura exclaims laughing, "but perhaps not far off, I'll have to research to know for sure."

"Let's hope that is what it is, oh is Sarah coming today Miss?"

"No I am done playing around with others, I need a mate not some toys to play with like my father keeps suggesting as men throw thmselves at me." 

Rising and putting the letter away in a safe only Laura and Jessica know about, the blond walks to her wardrobe and pulls out some cotton black riding pants, and a white long sleeved top.

"Would you get my boots, gloves and vest...I think I will go out on the road a few hours, get out of this stuffy house."

Jessica nods and moves to a small door in a corner to retrieve said items, as she comes back Laura has already changed and waiting to put the rest on.

"Here you are Miss, anything you wish me to prepare for when you get back?" the maiden asks as she watches the woman pull on her boots.

"A nice steak, potatoes and corn would be nice." Laura says with a smile as she shrugs the vest into place.

"Don't have it ready to at least twilight, I'll be gone a while." 

"Yes Miss, enjoy your ride." Jessica calls out after the blond who was already gone.

Laura quickly made her way to the stables, and in vampire speed saddled her horse and mounted.

Stargazer whinnied and nodded her head as Laura patted her neck, "We are going for a long ride girl, let's relax and enjoy ourselves."

They trotted out of the stables in time to see her father riding up, "Where are you off too?"

"Out for a long ass ride, father."Laura says dully.

"Watch your tone, you have a title." he states gruffly.

"Please, you are not even my sire, I don't know who she was but damn it why am I stuck with you?" Laura asks through gritted teeth as she keeps her steed calm.

"Because I found you and helped you, luckily you were already of some noble birth, don't gone too late."

"I'll be out as late as I need." She spurs Stargazer and they leave a cloud of dust behind.

If Markson needed to breathe he would have been coughing.

They quickly put a few miles between the manor and them, Laura then slows them to walk "Ugh that man is going to be the death of me...ow!"

Her hand moves back to her chest as the heat increases, "I really need to know what this is..."

Unbeknownst to her, that a few hours in the direction she was going, another was feeling the heat as well.

 

TBC

New story that was on my mind, hope you enjoyed! I do like constructive criticism, but not pointless bullshit lol


	2. New Findings & Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Laura and Carmilla find one another? What is Markson in all this?

Laura had been riding for about two hours, and with each step Stargazer took her chest got hotter and hotter; she had no clue why.

She was trying to remember what the Duke had taught her about vampires and heat, minus being torched being bad there was something else, but what was it?

They stopped near a small lake so Stargazer could drink and graze for a bit before they continued; with Laura laying under a tree and closing her eyes relaxing.

~Just down the road~

Carmilla had been stopping frequently as she rubs her chest, "Damn she must be close by somewhere."

Patting her horse’s neck, they make their way down the road at a slow walk; she knew that she would meet her mate soon, but would her mate accept her?

She had been thinking about this as the heat in her chest kept increasing, hoping that her mate would be accepting of her; especially with her past reputation.

Slowing Nightmare down, Carmilla dismounts and lets the stallion wander and graze; she notices a lake not far off and begins to walk to it.

As she gets closer her sense of smell could smell the hint of mint and vanilla mixed in the air and was curious where it was coming from; as well as her chest feeling like it was an inferno.

Noticing a large tree, she moves towards it and then stops as she moves around it and a blond woman jumps up defensively.

'Wow she is gorgeous!' Carmilla thought as she steps back with hands up, showing she meant no harm.

"Who are you...?" the blond asks, as she rubs her chest, which seemed to mirror what Carmilla was doing.

"Apologies milady, I am the Duchess Carmilla Lithe."

"Oh...OH!" Laura recognized the name and eyes go wide, the legend womanizer. "Apologies are mine Duchess."

The dark haired woman smirks, "Please call me Carmilla, and you are?"

"I am Laura Hollis, daughter to Duke Markson." The blond replies a bit tersely about the last part.

"Markson, yes I know him...didn't know he had a charge, and a beautiful one at that."

"Oh uhm...thank you...not a charge well not much anymore I am of age..." Laura smiles a bit, being extremely nervous and wishing her chest would cool off.

"Ms. Hollis, why are you rubbing your chest?" Carmilla asks, knowing full well.

Laura looks at her hand, "Oh not sure exactly, it feels like there is..."

"An inferno in there?"

Looking up the blond nods in confusion, "How did you know?"

"I feel it too, and it's damn hot, but I know what it means." She sits down against the trunk and closes her eyes.

The younger woman frowns and moves closer, "May I ask what it actually does mean?"

One eye opens and a grin spreads on Carmilla's face, "It means your mate is very nearby." 

She closes her eye again.

"My mate? Vam...I mean a mate?"

"Say vampire, it is what we both are anyway, and yes mate."

"How come I cannot tell you are a vampire then?" Laura asks with a child-like huff.

Sitting up and now opening both eyes, Carmilla looks straight into the woman's eyes, "Because I am much older than you and can mask what I am from anyone."

Laura gulps and nods, "Okay then, uhm mates?"

"Ah yes, I know where my mate is, do you know where yours is?"

"N-no, I didn't know vampires could have mates to begin with...my sire left me and Markson found me…taught me what I know."

The blond wondered what else the man had hidden from her and what he didn't want her to know.

"See vampires if they are open to it have mate out in the world, meant to be, and destined, soul-mates if you will. I just found mine that is if she will accept me."

Carmilla explains and stand, causing Laura to take a few steps back, she was slightly taller and more muscular but not too much; well as in Laura seemed fit, a vampire after all, she was shorter and seemed a bit stockier.

"Oh well I hope she does..." Laura wasn't sure what was going on but she felt a streak of jealousy when Carmilla stated she had found her mate.

"Well I am not sure, she seems to not know I am her mate..."

The blond thinks a moment, 'her mate doesn’t know...how can she not know...she is gorgeous and hell if I were her mate I sure as hell...wait...' her train of thought ends, and once again her eyes widen.

"Has realization dawned yet, Laura?" the older vampire asks, though it was more of a statement.

Laura points at Carmilla, and then back at herself a couple of times and then slowly steps forward and holds out a hand.

Carmilla meets her halfway and rests her hand palm down on Laura's, and they both feel the connection.

Simultaneously they twist hands with palms still touching and hold them, then curl fingers over the other's; interlocking their hands.

"Laura...I've been looking for you, for a long time." 

The younger vampire looks up, there was a slight inflection in the older woman's voice, still even but it was there she heard it.

"How long?" She was not as confused anymore, she knew this woman, how she wasn't sure but she knew that Carmilla was indeed her mate.

"For over fifteen years, if I am slightly precise. I know I have a reputation as a play..."

The older vampire was cut off by lips on hers, taking her slightly by surprise, which in itself is a feat.

She kisses back, pulling the woman against her and wraps an arm around her waist; in turn Laura wraps an arm around her neck.

It seems they kiss forever, till' both feel nudges on their shoulders; breaking the kiss they laugh seeing their horses.

Carmilla pats Nightmare's muzzles and he neighs, both looking over at Laura and her horse who are mirroring them.

"Carmilla, this is Stargazer." Laura says with a big smile, and the large white horse seems to bow its head a bit.

"Well Laura, this is Nightmare." Carmilla replies, and Nightmare bows his head in return.

"A draft horse?"

"I like power between my legs." The vampire states with a smirk.

"Don't we all" the blond states and then watches Stargazer run off towards the lake, followed closely by Nightmare.

"I think our horses have also found their mates." Carmilla says and sits back down on the grass, "Laura, how are you in sunlight? Most vampires cannot be in the sun."

"I have no idea, I know my father wears a ring but I don't wear much jewelry so not sure, maybe a uhh mate thing?" 

She sits next to Carmilla, and immediately fingers entwine together.

"I will have to look into it, might be. I always wondered why I could be in the sun, I would have missed it if I couldn't be in it."

So many thoughts were running through Carmilla's head, she wanted to do this right, well according to vampire traditions anyway. "Hey Laura, I was wondering if I could maybe meet your vampire family?"

“Oh, I dunno he is rather gruff and mean.” Laura states with a frown.

Tugging on Laura’s hand, Carmilla smiles “By chance is his first name Jason?”

“Yes, how did you know?” the younger vampire asks.

“Because I have dealt with him before, and since he is not your sire, he has no say in who you decide to be with.” 

Carmilla smirks in a way that makes Laura’s stomach flutter.

“Well he is my only ‘family’ per say, he is a few hours ride south on the road.” The blond replies and smiles.

“Let’s get going then.” 

The older vampire whistles and Nightmare comes galloping up, with Stargazer on his rear; both mount and they begin their journey towards the manor.

“So how do you know Jason then?” Laura asks as the horses walk.

“He was a bit of a nuisance when he first became a vampire, my sister turned him without realizing it. But since I made my sister I have some control and put him in his place.”

Carmilla stops talking for a moment and pulls out that duck she was given, offering a bite to Laura who shook her head; shrugging she takes a bite and continues.

“He was a womanizer, like me, but he would kill half of them after having his fun, depleting our blood supply, so I beat the shit out of his ass and since he has been a model vampire.”

Laura couldn’t help but laugh, “I wish I could have seen that!”

Smiling Carmilla takes another bite, “You might, if he is anything like he is, controlling, then he’ll get his ass beat again.”

“He tries to be controlling, I usually am able to do what I wish. How old is he, he said he was centuries…?”

The other vampire snorts, “Did he say how many?”

“No”

“Only four centuries, so still pretty young by my numbers.” He finishes off the meat and tosses a bone onto the grass.

“How old are you?” Laura asks, wondering how four hundred was still young.

“I’m around a thousand years old. However my mother is older, the one that sired me by about five hundred years. Even older vampire out there but not met them.”

“Wow. I feel so young now.” The blond states, “You’re a cradle robber…”

This causes the dark haired woman to give a loud belly laugh and look at her mate, “I may be but I don’t mind, at least I look twenty one, how old are you frozen at?”

“Twenty, I was changed the day before my birthday, so I guess I could say twenty one.” 

“So technically same age” Carmilla chuckles, and leans back on her stallion.

The blond looks over and just watches the woman who already had her heart within seconds of meeting.

Dark long hair flowed down between the woman’s shoulder blades almost like waves, skin looked sun kissed but not too dark; which was surprising for vampire’s usually.

She couldn’t help but think what the vampire thought of her, sure she has maintained herself physically, but being a vampire that alone keeps a person in shape.

“You like what you see?”

Laura blinks and then ducks her head, “Yeah, yeah I do.”

“Good, cause’ I like what I see as well, what were you thinking?” Carmilla asks, now looking at the blond with a soft smile.

“Just, you are so gorgeous” Laura states lifting her head, “I’m just kind of plain.”

Suddenly Carmilla moves from her horse to Laura’s, with ease, and wraps her arms around Laura from behind, “You are far from plain, and way more gorgeous then I could have imagined.”

As if they had been together for years, the blond leans back into the embrace and closes her eyes, “How does this feel so perfect and we only just met?”

Before Carmilla could reply they were stopped by some guards on the road, “Excuse us, Ladies.”

Laura could hear a low growl come from her mate and rests her hands on the woman’s arms, instantly calming her and looks at the guards, “What is it?”

There is an escaped prisoner we saw run this way, dark hair, large man, have you seen anyone like that?” 

Both guards seemed to be nervous.

“No, we have come across no one, perhaps try the woods, since they probably wish to be concealed from eyes?” Carmilla states through gritted teeth, she hated guards.

“Yes, thank, apologies for stopping you.” The guards move on and then turn into the forest as suggested.

“I do hate guards, little rats.” Carmilla states and sighs.

“I take it you have had run ins with them?” Laura asks.

“Oh let me tell you a story…” Carmilla starts, and Laura closes her eyes as she listens and time begins to go by faster.

~At the Manor~

“It’s just after Midnight, where the hell is she!?!?” Markson yells at the servants who were just as clueless as their master.

“Milord, we do not know.” A young man states and cringes hoping not to get any backlash.

The man walks over glaring at the boy then walks a few steps backwards, “As soon as she gets in, send her to me!”

He was upset she blew him off, and now she was late coming back and he wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Twenty minutes later he is sitting in his study when a servant runs in, “Milord, she is back and with someone…someone very old.”

He heard how the servant said it, and wondered who it could be but is interrupted as a servant shows Laura and another woman in.

His eyes widen and he bows instantly, “Milady Lithe, what a pleasure to have you here.”

“Don’t patronize me Jason, get up.” Carmilla states as she stays by Laura’s side, who seems to look like a scared bird.

“Laura…why are you late?” Jason asks with gruff in his voice, then he noticed that they are holding hands.

“She was with me, and we were getting to know one another, she doesn’t have to answer to you.”

Jason snarls, “She is my daughter!”

“No she was the vampire you took in, and very badly taught the traditions and ways of vampires.” 

Laura watches as Carmilla is completely calm, but her ‘father’ was getting angrier by the second.

“I saved her from slaughtering whole towns as a newborn!” He exclaims loudly.

“May be so, but she doesn’t answer to you, only her sire and mate.” 

“Her sire left her, and mate…please…that is so rare I doubt she will ever find her mate.” He laughs at the thought.

“Actually I have” 

Laura finally breaks her silence and looks at him, “Found on her on my ride today.”

He looks at Laura, “Her? You are to marry royalty!”

“What am I chopped lamb?” Carmilla snarls, “I am the Duchess Lithe, also Countess and owner of half of this countryside! Do not insult me!”

Jason steps back from the lash that was whipped across his face verbally, and realizes what the Duchess meant “You two are mates?”

Laura smiles the first genuine smile Jason has ever seen, “Yeah, we are.”

“Well, uhm welcome to our home Duchess and family?” Jason says, he would make sure this was the case but for now he would play along.

Carmilla narrows her eyes, “Thank you, do you have a messenger I can send to my family with the news?”

Snapping his fingers, a servant runs to Jason “Duchess Lithe would like to send a message to her family, do so immediately.”

“Yes, milord.” The servant was shocked that the Duchess held out a letter; he takes it.

“Go to the Lithe Manor in Thurberg, deliver this to my mother.” The older vampire states, and watches as the servant leaves.

“Duchess Lithe…” 

“Call me Carmilla, for now…” The woman says cutting Jason off, “I left my horse with Laura’s in the stables and I wish to clean up, my room?”

“Yes, Michelle will show you to your quarters.” Jason snaps again and a young woman appears, “Show the duchess to the guest quarters so sh…”

“No, she will stay with me.” Laura states, shocking Jason of her gall to interrupt him.

“Laura what have I said about…”

“No”

Carmilla just watches this interesting interaction, as Laura seems to have gotten more courage.

“She will stay with me, end of discussion.”

Laura surprised herself with her brazen manner, but she kind of liked it.

“So be it, then you can show her to your quarters girl.” Jason says still shocked.

“Woman, she isn’t a girl.” Carmilla says as the blond pulls her out of the room and down the hall, “Where did that come from?”

Laura shrugs, “No idea, but I like it…don’t like being told what to do.”

The smile on Carmilla’s face was enough, she was proud of her new mate and wondered what other surprises lay beneath that shy surface.

They had walked down a few halls and now stop in front of a dark oak door, “This is it.”

Laura opens the doors and allows Carmilla to enter first; as they enter they find a seating area and a desk but no bed.

“You have a suit, very nice.” The older vampire moves around, dropping a back on the floor, “Not at all what I expected because of Jason.”

It was darker than expected, no frills but simplicity but with refined tastes.

“Jason wanted me to be a girly girl, I am no such plus as you said I am a woman.” Laura smiles and watches as Carmilla looks at everything.

“Like it?”

“I do, suits you and me.” She smiles and looks around, “So two doors, which is the bathroom and which is the bedroom?”

Grinning the blond points to the door on the left, “That is the bedroom, and the door on the other side is the bathroom.”

“Would it be possible for a servant to draw an extremely hot bath?” Carmilla asks, grabbing her bag and heading to the bedroom.

“Of course, I will make sure of it, anything else you would like?” Laura asks.

“Just you, but that will be in time.”

Carmilla disappears behind the door, and Laura is grinning from ear to ear; she opens her door and yells for her servant.

Jessica scurries over with a smile, “I have your dinner ready but I hear there is a guest and what else would you need?”

Laughing the blond nods, “Breathe my friend, yes I have a guest so please prepare another meal and she needs a very very hot bath drawn if you would.”

“Of course Miss, I will draw the bath first and then get another meal ready, bring them here?” Jessica asks and moves to the bathroom.

“Yes and thank you.” Laura smiles and moves to sit behind her desk, then turning and pulling out a box with letters in them; about two hundred of them.

Unbeknownst to her, Carmilla was now in the doorway in a robe watching her.

“Well box, I don’t think I will have to write anymore and put them inside you, found my mate today…still in shock but pleasantly so.” 

Laura says, running a hand over the box that was velvety to the touch.

“No more writing letters to someone I don’t know, since I know who she is now.”

“Letters?”

Carmilla’s voice makes Laura jump and drop the box, the contents spilling onto the floor.

In seconds Carmilla is there picking up envelopes and putting them back in the box and handing it to the blond, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, you just startled me.” The blond holds the box in a tight grip looking at her mate, “and uhm yes letters.”

Leaning against the edge of the desk, Carmilla wait for Laura to regain composure.

“I would write letters to who I was destined to be with, stuff I want, like and even expect out my partner.” Laura begins to explain setting the box on the desk next to her mate.

“I know it’s silly but was something for me to do and get out what was inside my head.”

The older vampire puts a hand on the box, “May I?”

The blond nods but says nothing, biting her bottom lip nervously, as she watches Carmilla lift the lip and grab the top letter.

The woman opens the envelope and pulls the paper out, “You sure hun?”

“Yes”

She begins to read, and then smiles as she reads what was described in the letter:

I want a person that is strong but gentle, who will listen to me and my ideas and stand by me not in front of me. Can you be that person, will I ever find you? I hope so, because life here is boring and Jason really makes me mad. I hope I find you soon.

Placing the half read letter on top of the other letters, Carmilla leans down grabbing Laura’s hands and pulling her up, “I will never not listen to you, we are partners who stand equal, no matter the age gap or power, okay?”

Laura nods, leaning in and giving the woman a chaste kiss when Jessica comes out of the bathroom.

“Oh apologies Miss, the bath is drawn and extremely hot afraid I burnt my hand.” Jessica says quietly holding her hurt hand.

Instantly Carmilla was next to the girl, causing her to jump “Looks pretty bad, not used to vampire speed?”

“Oh not many vampires utilize it here milady…” Jessica gulps looking at Laura very frightened.

“Jessica, relax, she won’t hurt you.” Laura states walking over and leaning on the couch, curious as to what Carmilla will do.

“Oh ok…are you staying in Miss’ room?” Jessica asks a bit confused, and tenses when the vampire takes her burnt hand in her own.

“Yes, I am, I rather not be away from my mate…if you don’t mind, now please relax.” Carmilla states, cutting a fingertip with a fang and starts rubbing the blood onto the woman’s hand.

The maiden tries to relax, then looks at her hand as the burning stops; the burns were gone.

“How?”

Laura moves closer and inspects the girl’s had, “Yes please how did you do that?”

“Some vampires can practice blood magick, the blood can be a healer just can’t use too much or it effects the person being treated more so than needed.”

“Very interesting, Milady.” Jessica states, “Thank you, your bath is ready if you wish to use it.” She curtsies and leaves to get the two meals.

“Curious maid servant, you two friends?” the woman asks as she moves to the bathroom door.

“In a way yes, she knows my small quirks and helps me survive here.” Laura states, staying where she is.

Nodding Carmilla starts to untie her robe, “Well I will get in the bath, feel free to join or not up to you love, but I do need to get clean.”

“You are going to be the death of me…and I’m dead!” Laura yells playfully after the woman, “I’ll just be out here, enjoy your bath!”

The blond moves to the couch and sits down, leaning her head back and closing her eyes; just contemplating on the past few hours and what they now meant to her.

In the bathroom, Carmilla was soaking in the hot water and skin was reddening because of the heat but it didn’t bother her.

She couldn’t have been happier, finding Nightmare and then her mate; was a very good day.

She leans to the side and grabs the soap that was sitting there and begins scrubbing her legs, then her arms and her stomach.

Making sure to get every bit of dirt that was collected from her journey, “Hey Laura!”

“Yes!” the voice came from the other side of the door.

“Is Jason going to be a hassle now, I mean I did get snarky!?” She yells the question then dips her hair into the water.

“Might, might not, why!”

“Just wondering if I actually have to beat his ass!”

The laughter that followed was music to Carmilla’s ears, and she hoped to hear it for hundreds of years to come.

She starts to shampoo her hair with the soap, and then starts to wash it out.

“CARM!”

She picks her head up, “YES?”

“We have dinner when you are done!”

“Alright be out soon!”

She finishes up and pulls herself out of the tub, then dries off with the towel provided; slipping her robe on she rests her hand on the doorknob, hoping that this would be many nights of just her and Laura.

Entering the room she smiles and sits, so they could begin eating.

~Jason’s Study~

“Mates….mates with the one person that can really destroy me! This is not good, this will not do I had a man setup for that girl to marry and now she is mated!”

He picks up a small vase and throws it against the wall and begins pacing back and forth.

“This will not do, the Duchess has to go…but how, how to get rid of her?” He contemplates in his mind, he couldn’t best her in any mind game, and she won that before and physically as well so he was at a loss.

He sits down and thumbs through a book, “Perhaps…yes…”

He summons a servant to send a message to a one Drayco Falcon.

TBC


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are our two vampire fave's doing, and what is Jason up too?

It’s been a few weeks since Laura brought Carmilla to the estate, so far everyone seemed to be getting along; Carmilla’s family even sent a congratulatory reply to the couple for finding each other.

The blond had never felt so happy, dead or alive, and she was looking forward to traveling with Carmilla to meet her family.

Sitting beneath a large oak tree, Laura was writing in her leather bound journal, scribbling down general thoughts as she watches the horses play in the pastures; laughing when two horses were trying to push each other over.

Unbeknownst to her, back at the estate Carmilla was ready to beat the shit out of Jason…

In the study, there were loud voices as two vampires argue things out.

“So you are worried about what again?” Carmilla asks taking a step back from yelling and sipping her whiskey.

Jason sighs, “I promised Laura’s hand to a nobleman, she is to wed him next year.” He looks over his desk at the older vampire who seems completely relaxed.

Carmilla’s eyes would have misted over in red if that were possible from the rage she felt hidden behind her demur façade, “Well aren’t you in a pickle then…I don’t give a damn, I have been looking a long time for my mate and I will not let her go. So…this is your problem not mine.”

The younger vampire was surprised that she wasn’t lashing out, or at least taking his head off, “She is taken Carmilla.”

“Of course she is, by me.” The brunette rises from her seat finishing her drink and slamming the glass the desk so hard it shatters, “You fix your own idiocy, Laura and I are leaving in the morning for my estate, you best not stop us.”

As she reaches the door she pauses, “Does Laura know of this arrangement you had?”

“No”

The woman laughs, “You are so screwed when she finds out about it, and she will. Laura is mine and I am Laura’s, nothing will change that…ever…fix your problem, tell him things have changed and that your deal is no longer good.”

“I CAN’T DO THAT!” Jason yells standing from his seat, he turns to move but instead is met with a fist to the nose; cracking the cartilage and sending him flying back into his chair.

“You don’t have a choice boy.” The woman growls menacingly at him.

Before Jason knew it the study door slams, taking one hinge off; slumping back into his chair he sighs trying to work out what just happened in his mind and holding his now very shattered nose.

 

~Later That Night~

 

Laura and Carmilla are sitting by the fire cuddling.

“Carm, what did you speak to Jason about earlier?” the blond asks as she snuggles more into her mate.

“Not much, how we are leaving in the morning and how he fucked up and had betrothed you to someone you are supposed to marry next year,” Carmilla replies like nothing was wrong.

The older vampire waited all of two seconds before Laura shrieked and jumps up.

“WHAT!!!??” 

“He had made a deal with a nobleman apparently that you were to marry.”

Without another word and using vampire speed, Laura was in Jason’s study in seconds, and pushed him so hard he shattered the window behind him.

Back in her room, Carmilla slowly gets up and starts to meander to the study.

“WHAT THE HELL JASON!?” Laura yells at the man who she thought was helping her.

The older vampire pries himself out of the window, “What are you on about?”

“Is it true you made a deal to marry me off to a nobleman?” She asks through gritted teeth, her fangs in full view showing how angry she was.

“Yes…”

“You ASSHOLE!”

The blond lunges over the desk, tackling Jason to the ground; her hands instantly around his neck and squeezing.

He tenses feeling the thin fingers around his throat, “Laura, calm down…”

The grip around his neck tightened, threatening to break his neck; then he realized that she is a lot stronger than he thought.

“GET OFF OF ME!” He pushes her off, sending her back into a large bookshelf.

As Laura lands on the floor, books fall around her to the floor as she regains her bearings then glares at him, “YOU HAD NO RIGHT!”

Straightening his jacket as he gets ups, he growls “I had every right! You are my charge until you are of age!”

“Of age?” She asks as she stands, “I have always been of age! I’m frozen at twenty!”

In a flash she had him pinned against the dark green wall; he tries to get free but realized with every push he made, her strength increased.

‘Where is this strength coming from?’ he thought, seeing fire in the usually shy vampire’s eyes.

“Let go girl…” He chokes out his words as his windpipe begins to crush under the blonde’s forearm.

Laura didn’t care what deal he made at all, “You have a problem Jason, I have found my mate, you can deal with your shit…how dare you promise me to someone and not speak to me about it! Carm and I are leaving in the morning, I am so ready to be rid of you.”

She makes one more quick movement and his windpipe is completely crushed; he may not need to breathe but he does need it to talk.

Just then the door opens and Carmilla walks in like it was the norm, “Laura?”

Instantly the blond vampire backs of and turns around “Hey…”

The dark haired woman looks between the two and sighs, “So…how did the talk go?”

“It went quite well, I think, what about you Jason?” Laura asks looking at him, “Oh right can’t talk.”

Carmilla moves to the blond and wraps arms around her waist, pulling her against her front “Shall we retire, we have an early morning and we have much to discuss still?”

“Yeah, besides he deserves more and I don’t think I should do that…yet.” Laura leans into Carmilla, then yelps as the older vampire picks her up and carries her out the door, leaving Jason to his thoughts.

But before he could even stand, the older vampire is back, “I almost forgot, on my way to the study my son’s messenger arrived with this letter for you. I wish you luck.”

Tossing the envelope in his lap, she disappears again.

Grabbing it, he tears it open and reads:

Mr. Markson,

I happily write to inform you that I will not be taking this job. I am not suicidal nor am I psychotic enough to go after Dutchess/Countess Carmilla Lithe, I refuse to murder my own mother and sire. I will be sure to let all my competitors know that your offer is too risky and that they will most likely die if they take your offer. Do not mess with the Lithe family, you have been warned.

Yours not truly  
Drayco  
P.S. If you do try to find others to kill her, I will hunt you down and present your head on a silver platter.

Jason sighs as he crumples the piece of paper in his hand, his eyes flash with anger as he tries to figure out what the hell he can do; nothing comes to mind that wouldn’t get him killed.

 

~In the Backyard~

 

Both women decided to go outside instead of back to their room and now Laura was sitting on a tree swing with Carmilla holding her from behind as she stood.

“How could he, did he think I would just go along with it?” Laura asks, leaning more into her mate.

“If I hadn’t showed up, how would you have reacted to the news of it?” Carmilla asks, threading fingers through blond locks.

“I guess a little more demurely…but I wouldn’t have gone for it.” The blonde sighs, “By the way why did it take you so long to follow me?”

“I knew what you would do, could feel it, figured I would give you two a couple minutes and slowly make my way. He deserves a lot more than that beat down.”

She nuzzles blond hair and inhales the vanilla and the ocean breeze.

“Yeah, good thing we leave tomorrow or I would kill him.” Laura states, then gets up and pulls Carmilla to her, “I mean not like I never killed, vampire but right now I rather just be with you.”

They smile at each other and lean in pressing lips together lovingly.

“I rather be with you myself.” Carmilla says as they part, “Come on let’s go relax inside, away from who knows what may be spying.” 

Both laugh as they head inside.

 

~Lithe Manor~

 

“I want the place spotless when they arrive.” A woman states loudly to the servants all lined up.

They all nod and scurry off to get their chores done to their Mistress’s specifications, and hopefully succeed.

The tall woman moves to sit at a small table, running fingers through her short light brown hair when one of her servants approaches.

“Ma’am?” the girl asks nervously.

“Yes?”

“Do you wish the stables to be tidied as well?”

“Yes, I know it won’t be very much being the stables, but make it as presentable as possible.”

“Yes Mamon.” The girl quickly heads out to the stables.

Ms. Lithe stands and quickly makes her way to her daughter’s and mate’s new suite; this particular room she was overseeing personally.

Looking about, she smiles as maids make sure there is no dust on any surface and no dirt on the floor.

The room itself was clothed in dark reds, blues and of course a lot of black; with dark mahogany wood furniture with matching colored accents in the fabric.

She never understood Carmilla’s love of all dark things, but she loved Carmilla so never questioned it.

Moving to the on-suite bedroom, Mamon begins to make the bed, fresh cotton sheets and pillow cases; one of the maids silently begins to help her to make it easier in making the very large bed.

Smoothing out the wrinkles, the tall woman moves to the fireplace bannister and straightens out a few small boxes and trinkets when a man walks in.

“Mamon…Drayco is here.”

“Thank you Steve, you may go.” Mamon double checks the room before heading out to meet her grandson.

She moves into the foyer with a smile, “Hello Drayco, what brings you here?”

“Hello grandmother, here to congratulate my, mother and her mate when they arrive. How are you?” He asks as they hug.

“Quite well, your mother and her mate should be arriving a few days from now.”

They begin to walk towards one of the many studies in the house, entering a smaller one they both take a seat away from the window.

“Did you know that someone wants mother dead?” Drayco asks pulling out a cigar.

“Not surprised, she is always pissing someone off here and there.” She leans back in her seat, “Any business for you lately?”

“On commission to kill mother, but I refused it.” He replies taking a drag of his cigar.

“I see, well she would have probably killed them anyway, way too difficult to kill that woman.” Mamon states with a small smile.

“Difficult? Impossible is more like it, she is my sire after all. Don’t call just anyone mother, like she does with you.” Drayco states and dumps ash in a tray.

“True, so what else has been going on?”

Drayco leans forward, “Well I had this one kill…”

 

~Next Morning~

 

Carmilla arranges things in the carriage, trying to avoid the large mutt sitting in one of the seats, “Damn fucking mutt.”

“Darling, she is still coming with us.” Laura’s voice comes from behind her, “She has been with me for a long time, and she better make it through this trip alive.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it. Have everything love?” the vampire turns and grabs the last box and puts it in the carriage, “We probably won’t make it to the estate for a day and a half or so.”

Laura nods, “Everything is ready to go, you sure you do not want to ride nightmare?” She asks as she mounts stargazer.

“Someone needs to drive the carriage, plus he won’t be too far from you, he liked stargazer so I have no worried.”

The older woman pulls herself up into the driver’s seat of the carriage and grabs the reigns, “Well let’s go then, but make sure that mutt stays back there.”

The blond erupts with laughter causing the reserved vampire to smile as they start down the road.

They travel in comfortable silence for many hours, both content to just ride and enjoy the scenery; and nodding to the occasional fellow travelers.

It had only been a few weeks, but the two vampires seem to know when both needed space or when silence was welcomed; they seemed to be a perfect match.

After a little bit longer, Carmilla guides the horses off the road and next to a river where she hops down and opens the door to the carriage and the dog bounds out to go find a spot to do her business.

She looks up at the blond on her horse, “Break time, the mutt kept whining.”

“Awe you do care!” Laura says dismounting and laughing as Carmilla rolls her eyes.

“Shush you.”

Giggling the blond walks close to her mate as they move to the river, “Such a softie when no one is looking.”

Smirking Carmilla pulls the blond close, “Just don’t tell anyone.”

She gives the blond a kiss on the cheek before starting to strip off her clothes, and looks up at Laura who was wondering what she was doing. “What?”

“Why stripping?”

“I feel dirty, gonna take a quick swim.” She tosses her shirt off and at the blond, then strips her pants and boots and quickly jumps into the river.

“OH YOU!” Laura yells after her, shaking her head she gathers the clothes and makes a nice pile before moving to the edge of the river.

She strips off her boots, rolls up her pants and hangs her feet in the water.

“Not joining me love?” Carmilla asks coming up beside her in the water, the water dripping down her neck and over her shoulders in droplets.

The blond can’t help but notice these water droplets and following the oath’s they take on the woman’s skin “Uh no not today darling.”

“Your loss sweetie.” Carmilla disappears under the water again.

As Laura watches for where Carmilla will surface, she begins to wonder when minutes go by; then suddenly hands grab her ankles and pull her into the water with a shriek.

Both come up with Laura spitting water and growling, “CARMILLA!”

The older woman laughs and swims away diving again, this time with a fully clothed and soaked Laura on her heels.

By the time they surface, Laura has her mate in a playful choke hold and both are laughing “You soaked my clothes woman!!”

“Hey you look good wet, what can I say!” the woman replies, still laughing.

“OH MY GOD CARM!” Laura screams as the woman gets out of the hold, “I am so glad we are alone right now…”

Chuckling Carmilla pulls herself out of the water, and smirks eyeing Laura as she does the same, “Oh yes very good when wet…now I gotta find out about the other kind of wet.”

Laura turns sharply, “Carmilla, save that for the bedroom!” she hisses.

“Why, like you said no one is around.” The older vampire simply smirks as she grabs two towels, tossing one to the blond.

“Yeah, yeah…” Laura begins to dry off, but can’t help sneaking more looks at Carmilla; who is practically naked. “So how far to our next stop?”

“Maybe four hours, or whenever the sun starts going down? I mean we don’t have to stop we don’t sleep unless we want too so whenever you want.”

By now Carmilla was getting dressed again.

“How about we just stop when the dog needs to pee and the horses need a rest?” the blond offers as she mounts her horse once more, not caring anymore her clothes were still soaked.

“Sounds good, let’s get going then, and be at home pretty quick.” Carmilla says settling back into her seat; not realizing the dog is sitting next to her now as they start back on their journey.

Laura giggles shaking her head but says nothing to her mate as they continue onward.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own original work, names and things representing others is completely coincidental. Do not steal my work!


End file.
